Global Magazine
|width="40%" bgcolor="orange"| |width="20%" bgcolor="FFC700"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Obama and Reps Comprimise "Bush Tax Cuts for all" In the wake of a Lame duck congress the Democrats final few months with the huge majority might have to agree with republicans that everyone needs a tax break. The Bush tax cuts give everyone a cut which are conservative. But Democrats may want to comprimise early. Reporting Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Reps win house big but senate still under Dems! It was the night of the Tea party as the took major control over the house with over 30 more seats needed but in the senate dems will at least hold on 52-48. Gridlock will probaly occur will see what happens. Marcus Villanova 21:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Democrats vs. Republicans! Campaign Spending Spree gone wild! Both parties have spent together over 1.5 billion dollars in mainly Attack ads and other propaganda. Democrats are expected to lose seats in the house and senate but in the last few days thing are looks a bit up for the dems as the take a lead in Califorina and other usally strong state. But in Nevada Senate Majority leader Harry Ried is down by 1.5 percent in the polls. Elections are five days away. Reporting Marcus Villanova 13:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" Reviwed by Federal Judge The policy that gays can't serve openly in the US military may come to an end. A Federal Judge says taht it is unconsitutional and that it should be repealed. The Military is reviewing it and currently recruters are saying that open gays can now serve but be prepared if it isn't replead. Reporting Marcus Villanova 20:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Congressman Villanova to Campaign for American Candidates In a heated race in America Democrats are behind in crucial polls and Villanova dedcied to help. About 17 days until elections Villanova we be away from Lovia for two days to campaign for Candidates in his home town in New York, and large races like NY Comptroller DiNapoli and Democrat Andrew Cuomo, also two more races for Sepaker of the House Nanci Polsi and Senator majority Leader Harry Reid. Marcus said quote "I want to help democrats win from those nasty Republicans" Marcus Villanova 14:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New York Govenor Race Heats up as Republican Carl Palidino calls Gays "Wrong!" In my Homstate of New York, were progressive and very liberal but Republican and Tea Partier Carl Paladino who is running against Democrat Andrew Cuomo. Carl is down 35% to Cuomo's 60% with 5% for other or undecided. Carl has called gays wrong and insulted people in the last week and is losing horibly! Today being National Coming Out Day, Paladino has since reseinded his comment but it still stings. Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Mid-Term Elections in less than a month as Republicans are up With Mid-Terms just less than a month away Republicans are leading in crucial senate races in states they are expected to win. But just a month ago in Conetticut Dick Bluementhal (D) was down to Linda McMahon ® by at least 10% but Dick is now up by least 15%. Truly amazing! "I think the Tea Party is making us have a political civial war..You know they'll when states there suppose to win but nothing else and in the process lose alot more." says Democratic Stratigest Ken Jackson, but Tom White says "I think come November 2nd voters will speak and take back america." Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Lovian Election results:Socialists and Progressives win it all! With state election behind us CPL.nm and Walden won all five Govenor seats with some Deputy seats. But the process didn't go well with vote changing and most candidates dropping out early. Congress is thinking of making the race in two. But analyst Linda Franco says this means so much more "It means come January the win even more seats and have a possible huge coalition." Reporting Marcus Villanova 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Congressman Villanova and others Crucial in Govenors race In a heated race in Oceana Marcus Villanova gave us a quote saying "I'm tired of the attacks from the right, somtimes they are right but they keep shooting themselves in the foot." Villanova is going to New York in America to campiagn for Local Candidates. Marcus was born in Lovia but is also a happy citizen of America.Marcus Villanova 14:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Samoa and Harvian Islands in treaty Talks Currently in the Harves the two countries are talking about a treaty that would do alot for the two countries. It's in the early stages and the Harves are in a very difficult stage right now. Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) |valign="top" rowspan="7" bgcolor="white"| add your comment |- |width="100%" colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF7E00"| Reporters:Marcus Villanova, Democratic Stratigest(USA) Ken Jackson, Republican Stratigest(USA) Tom White, Conservative Stratigest(CAN) Nicholas Dean, Socialist(LOV) Linda Franco |- |width="40%" bgcolor="#FF7E00"| |width="40%" bgcolor="orange"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Kyi Released! Following detention for 15 of the past 21 years, Burmese opposition politician Aung San Suu Kyi is released from house arrest. She is a noble peace prize winner and reconized world wide.Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Earthquake in Ring of Fire Kills many An earthquake and consequent tsunami off the coast of Sumatra, Indonesia, kill over 200 people and leave hundreds missing. Keeping you posted and current Marcus Villanova 14:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Pakistan might have helped Terrorists The Indian government releases a report on the 2008 Mumbai attacks, concluding that Lashkar-e-Taiba was supported by the Pakistani intelligence service. Which might give other counrties reasons to wage war on Pakistan. Asian Reporter Yi Jee-Nu says "Terrorism is wrong and this shows that money we gave the Pakistani Government to help poverty, instead went to the Taliban or other muslim Terrorists, in this case Lashkar-e-Taiba." Reporting Marcus Villanova 21:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) North Korea is In transition Kim Jon Il sumpream leader of North Korea will soon step down as leader after reports that he is growing ill and very old. He will soon step down, as yesterday they celebrated the 65th anniversary of North Korea becoming a communist state. Chinesse reporter Yi Jee-Nu says "North Korea is a Ally but is very dangerous so we must be afraid of them." Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Prime Minister dies Prime Minister of Barbados, David Thompson, dies in office and is succeeded by Freundel Stuart. Marcus Villanova 17:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) All 33 miners trapped for 10 weeks in the San José Mine in Copiapó, Chile, are rescued. Instead of me telling you somthing that you already know that the miners were greatly rescued I'll tell you somthing else we lived as one yesterday with over 1.5 billion people watching. We Rejoiced, Watched, Were in Suspense, and proud all together. Today we are all chileans and will hope the miners are okay. Also toghether we hope for them they sue the mining companies ass to hell and make off with a ton of money. If you watched then thank you and I hope you want to help them too. Reporting Marcus Villanova 21:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Netherland Antilles dissolved The Netherlands Antilles is dissolved, with Curaçao and Sint Maarten becoming constituent countries of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, while Bonaire, Saba and Sint Eustatius become special municipalities of the Netherlands. Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) |- |width="100%" colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF7E00"| Reporters:Marcus Villanova, Communist (CHI) Yi Jee-Nu, Conervative (JAM) Pierre George, Liberal (MEX) Paul Frac |- |width="40%" bgcolor="#FF7E00"| |width="40%" bgcolor="orange"| |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Conservative HQ Gets rocked! With record lay offs and many cuts in needed spending the conservative HQ was attcked by protesters and and broke through the windows. The conservative are back up for re-election soon. Also a parliment seat is back up for grabs after a Labour candidate lied. Really?, in European politics if you lie they care? In america if you lie that's how you get elected. Oh well. Reporting Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) British PM Cameron to cut over 500,00 Government Jobs The United Kingdom coalition government announces £81 billion of cuts following a Comprehensive Spending and Defence Review. British Conservative Political Expert Kat Dens says "The cuts are neded, they really are. The private sector will pick them up." While British Labour Political Expert Josh Wemster says "This just make a better case for the Labour Party, they'll get kicked out soon. Also we should keep those jobs laying people off is not the answer." Reporting Marcus Villanova 21:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Swiss bulid World's Longest Tunnel After 14 years of construction, the drilling of the world's longest transport tunnel, the Gotthard Base Tunnel across the Swiss Alps, is completed. It costed 9.83 Billion Dollars and is planned to be opened in 2017. Reporting Marcus Villanova 21:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Serbs protest Gays may stall them from Joining EU In the last few days Homosexual Serbs were showing there pride btu some officals and other outraged people have attcked the gays and also currently Serbia is trying to gain access to join the EU but that maybe stalled because of the recent attacks. Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Irish President:"IRA resposable for current attacks." In the past week in Ireland attcks have continued between the Irish Republicans and Britian. The IRA or Irish Republican Army was a radical group that would attck britian for freedom though it is dead today many groups like it are orginized with it and called it for simplifcation. Though Ireland is a free country Northern Ireland isn't and the IRA still bombs britan and other various places. Other countries like Scotland and Wales have similar groups that want to become independent nations. Ireland Labor party member and GM reporter Ollie McByrne says "We should be free but with talks. Violence is horrible and we should continue talks in Britian." Reporting Marcus Villanova 17:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) |valign="top" bgcolor="#FFEECC"| Black-Ops...Attack Sales!!! The video game Call of Duty: Black Ops breaks the 24-hour sales record, selling 5.6 million copies. Braking the single day record set by the francishe before of 4.8 million copies. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) WikiLeaks Stikes Again! A collection of 391,832 classified field reports from the Iraq War are released by WikiLeaks. These documents show that the war is much worse than expected. Wikileaks a part of Wikipedia is a whistleblowing site and has leaked other thing before like one classic document that showed the BNP, the radical British Party which it is illegal to be apart of, has countless members which were policemen and teachers and some government workers. Reporting Marcus Villanova 14:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Remote Galaxy Found! The discovery of the galaxy UDFy-38135539, the most remote object ever observed from Earth, is announced. The galaxy, of couse, can not hold life and scientists are currently trying to see if they can send satellites there. Reporting Marcus Villanova 21:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Noble Peace Prizes Awarded Peter Diamond, Dale Mortensen and Christopher Pissarides are awarded the Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences. The award for Ecnomics was added after the orignal awards were invented. Reporting Marcus Villanova 16:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) |- |valign="top" bgcolor="#FF7E00"|Reporters:Yuri Medvedev, Marcus Villanova, UK Conservative Kat "Cory" MacDens UK Labour Josh Wemster Ireland Labour Ollie McByrne Dutch Socialist Party Dick Kox German CDU Kelly Selleinger and Labor Party of Lithuania Victor Alli |valign="top" bgcolor="#FF7E00"|Reporters:Marcus Villanova and Tom White |} Category:Magazine Category:Alpha Press Association Category:Founders Inc Category:Villanova Inc.